


A Hero's Calling (or: my pegasus is t o t a l l y a horse)

by cloveraphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, M/M, Multi Chapter, no major prophecies au, still demigods au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloveraphrodite/pseuds/cloveraphrodite
Summary: Annabeth was his so called free ride to college, and of course the other free ride he gets is behind the back of his dear 'friend', Blackjack. And things were going great, unless you noticed the little issue that happens when a demigod shows up on the same campus. And damn is that demigod quite the charmer.





	A Hero's Calling (or: my pegasus is t o t a l l y a horse)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: No major prophecies happened, at least not yet. But still an oath, and still had some 'hiccups' in Percy's past. Keep an eye out for those

Percy’s worst mortal nightmare and best life dream happened when he got a phone call in the middle of his science class group project session. 

 

There wasn’t anything special happening, just making an model of the ocean with toothpicks and blue hot glue. The only thing slightly enticing about it was that it took place during lecture time, forcing everyone to participate within the assignment. No slackers, under the stern eye of the professor.  

 

Only two people at his table have already gotten into an argument over what dolphins think about, and it took all of Percy’s strength to not tell them they were both wrong. Dolphins think about Economics, nothing else. It was exhausting.

 

“I am so sorry,” he hastily stood up from the pale beige plastic chair, letting it make the terrible scraping noise across the floor. All conversation about dolphins thinking about either kelp of pretty fishes all halted, along with most conversations between the hundred something odd students scattered around the hall. Percy offered a smile, a small wave, and pressed the little green button on his flip phone.

 

“Hey, Percy?” A familiar voice rang through from the other side. Aka his ‘free ride’ through college.

 

“Annabeth, what’s up?” He took to stepping away from the group, feeling eyes against his back from his totally-not-mortal teacher.

 

“Did…. did you sneak Blackjack into the stables?”

 

Percy took a moment to walk to the door and step into the dim lit corridor.

 

“Yeah, I did…”

 

“Oh my gods-” Annabeth’s line went to static for a split moment. “Abigayl just said a black horse just escaped from his stall after she forgot to close the door behind her. Percy, your friend is literally trotting around campus looking for doughnuts, why would you do this.”   
  


He cracked a smile, despite knowing this was serious business.

 

“Need me to track him down?”   
  


“Please, before someone realizes he’s not even a horse!” 

 

And just like that, Annabeth hung up on Percy.

 

He leaned full back against the wall, slipping his trash phone into his short, alongside Riptide. 

  
  


Blackjack dashed right outside the window, and it took Percy a moment to recognize that.

 

“H… HEY, GET BACK HERE!” Percy pushed himself off the wall and sprinted down the hall, bursting out into the blinding light of Mid Autumn in Massachusetts, leaves twirling up a storm from Blackjack trampling right over them. 

 

‘HEY BOSS’ Blackjack looked behind at Percy, snuffing at him. The pegasus slowed to a halt and stretched out his wings. In the middle of a fucking college campus.

 

Percy ran up. “You can’t do that here!”

 

Blackjack folded his wings back up.

 

‘But it’s fun?’

 

“Dude, the Mist doesn’t work for us like that, what if someone notices your wings?”

 

The black stallion offered a horse equivalent of a shrug.

 

‘I thought I smelled you.’

 

Percy raised an eyebrow.

  
“I showered today, excuse you.”

 

‘No, boss, not that.’ Percy let the boss slip past this time. ‘I smelled a demigod, it smelled like you.’

 

“Are you sure you weren’t smelling Annabeth?”

 

‘Annabeeb smells like a dusty storage room, I can tell the difference. This smelled like you, a storm.’

 

Percy took a pause. 

 

“What did you just call Annabeth?”

 

‘Please don’t tell her, she’s scary.’

 

He chuckled softly.

 

“Next time, don’t run off. Horses don’t run off like that here, this isn’t like camp. If you want to be a college boy, you’ve got to behave. I’ll sneak you out from time to time, like I promised.”

He got a huff in response, and Blackjack tapped his hooves against the concrete.

 

“Come on, you silly, let's get back so I can go back to class.”

 

Percy gently climbed on Blackjack’s back and the pegasus made his way back to the stables on the other side of campus.

 

* * *

  
  
  


The next day, Percy passed out on the couch in a break room in the library, still holding a barely opened College Algebra textbook, pages still stuck together.

 

What woke up from his demigod dream was the soft clicking of an light switch being flicked.

 

“... Oh sorry, didn’t realize someone was in here… The lights weren’t on.”

 

Percy looked up to see a pair of shiny gold rim glasses staring at him. Blond hair styled in a soft natural wave… almost windswept, a small amount of freckled dotted his cheeks and around his lips. Behind the glasses were two of the most beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen in his life, just 5 feet away from him. A purple shirt peaked out from behind his black hoodie, gold font spelled SRQP…. Whatever that meant. 

 

“No, it’s fine, you can stay. I wouldn’t mind one bit, I was just uh….” Percy opened his book to a random page, squinting, “... studying the Pythagorean theorem?”

 

A soft laugh escaped the blond.

 

“Okay then.” 

 

Percy watched the boy shuffle in, gently closing the door, and sitting across the small room on the chair, across from Percy’s  napping couch. There was no table.

 

And then they sat there in silence, the blond on his laptop with a purple eagle sticker on it, and Percy with his totally-not-upside down textbook.

 

He zoned out, thinking of the only quest he’s been on - Retrieving the Golden Fleece. With a pine tree dying of natural old age, he stole Annabeth and an old rival named Clarisse and they set out to save both his friend and the tree with the girl in it. He’d never done anything like that, he’d earned a few pats on the back from the boldness. But he was still very alone, no siblings because of some strange pact that he wasn’t ‘allowed to know’. 

 

“Hey-” Percy snapped out of his demi-zone out and looked up from up his book.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re the kid that found the loose black stallion, right? Uh… Perry?”

 

“Percy”

 

“Shit, right.” He waves his hand. “I’m Jason, my friend was asking about you when I told her about the horse. What you did was kinda cool, like you could uh…. Talk to…” he waved a hand in a rolling motion, “ya know?”

 

Percy shrugged. “He’s just a bold horse, my dude, I kinda raised him myself…”

 

Jason nodded slightly, and Percy could swear there was a… certain look in his sweet blue eyes, hidden behind the green tinted glare from his lens. He couldn’t place Jason’s emotion into words, but something felt off. Not monster off, but like ‘Rachel met me for the first time’ off.

 

“He’s beautiful, what’s his name?”

 

“Blackjack the Doughnut Thief.”   
  


He earned a crack of a smile from that, and something in Percy’s cheeks fluttered red.

 

“Well, tell Blackjack he saved a whole class from failing a test in Sociology.” Jason went back to typing on his computer.

 

Percy’s phone beeped loudly, and he looked down to see Annabeth’s number. He sprang to his feet, reading the text she sent, moving out of the room. 

 

‘Grover’s here, he says there’s a dg here. Blackjack, ASAP’

 

Percy slipped his phone into his pocket, pulled out Riptide in her blue pen glory, and sprinted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are good, but leave a comment too! those are great!


End file.
